Frases y tardes de estudio
by Emiita
Summary: – ¿Si me pusiera dos zapatos del pie izquierdo no podría bailar? –Sasuke, en esos momentos, comenzó a preguntarse por qué mierda había aceptado estudiar con el idiota de Naruto.


**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno, AU y OoC.

**Resumen: **– ¿Si me pusiera dos zapatos del pie izquierdo no podría bailar? –Sasuke, en esos momentos, comenzó a preguntarse por qué mierda había aceptado estudiar con el idiota de Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Frases y tardes de estudio. <strong>

–Estúpido –canturreó Naruto de manera infantil– ¿Si me pusiera dos zapatos del pie izquierdo no podría bailar?

Se encontraban en su habitación, Sasuke sentado en el escritorio, con la espalda perfectamente recta y la nariz introducida en el texto delante de él, tratando de descodificarlo de alguna manera, y Naruto echado de cualquier forma en su cama, dándose por vencido en el estudio de los aminoácidos. Su compañero de estudio -que al cabo de cinco minutos resultó ser el único que estudiaba- se armó de paciencia, levantó su mirada envenenada del libro de Biología y la centró en su amigo, atravesándolo.

– Hpm ¿Qué?

–Sí, ya sabes, cuando una persona no sabe bailar se dice que tiene "dos pies izquierdos" –Sasuke solo fue capaz de asentir– ¿Eso quiere decir que si usas dos zapatos del pie izquierdo no podrás bailar, aunque sepas?

En estos momentos comenzaba a preguntarse porque, en primer lugar, aceptó estudiar biología con él, si sabía de antemano, que no iba a estudiar. Pero aceptó, principalmente porque Naruto no pensaba callarse hasta que aceptara ayudarlo, y era bastante molesto escucharlo. Su amigo llevaba horriblemente mal la asignatura, aunque se esforzaba por intentar aprenderse los complejos términos -que más bien parecían insultos-, pero su esfuerzo duraba dos horas y eran de madrugada o cuando tenía que hacer exámenes de recuperación, de resto siempre encontraba alguna excusa para no estudiar.

Por eso, las tardes de estudio no era algo factible para ambos, porque aunque los dos tuvieran que estudiar y uno fuera meramente bueno en la materia, el problema radicaba en dos factores: Sasuke no sabía explicar y Naruto tenía cierta tendencia a abstraerse, viajar a galaxias lejanas y regresar con preguntas extravagantes, como esa.

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, idiota?

–No sé, solo lo pensé, de veras. Y no me insultes, bastardo. –se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios en un mohín. – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

Sasuke suspiró resignado. Oh, él opinaba que este no era el jodido momento para pensar en bailes, pies o en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, porque tenían un jodido examen de biología al día siguiente y él estaba realmente jodido al no conseguir aprenderse qué era un jodido aminoácido ¡joder! -sí, había abusado de la palabra joder y sus variantes.- Pero se tragó la pelota de nombre "joder" como pudo, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, solo delatado por un pequeño tic en el ojo. Si es que, ya no sabía de qué carajo se sorprendía.

–Naruto, la expresión se refiere a tener dos pies izquierdos, no a usar dos zapatos del pie izquierdo.

–Eso ya lo sabía, estúpido. –le recriminó el chico.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, en los que ambos observaron la nada, abstraídos. Esta vez el primero en hablar fue Sasuke, decidido a acabar con esa estúpida conversación lo antes posible.

–Supongo que si usas dos zapatos del pie izquierdo te resultará molesto, pero si podrás bailar, idiota. –Naruto lo observó como si fuera un maestro instruyendo a un alumno, con los ojos brillantes y atentos. –Esa expresión es usada por personas que no saben bailar para quitarse algo de vergüenza.

–Entiendo. Gracias, estúpido, ¡de veras! –canturreó con una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke asintió aliviado, ignorando la felicidad simplista de su amigo, y volvió a introducir su nariz en el libro de biología. Por fin podría volver a sumergirse en el maravilloso y aburrido mundo de los aminoácidos y frustrarse adecuadamente por no conseguir aprenderse la materia que saldría al día siguiente en el terrorífico examen. O eso creyó. Al cabo de unos ¿tres, cuatro o fueron cinco minutos? Naruto volvió a llamarlo y esta vez sí tuvo ganas de tirarse por un barranco y acabar con su sufrimiento. Pero en vez de hacer cualquier estupidez, se armó de paciencia -una que ya no le quedaba- y con su mejor cara de póquer y dispuesto a no malgastar saliva, se giró y encaró al rubio.

– Tks. ¿Qué?

– ¿Entonces las personas que saben bailar tienen dos pies derechos?

Sí, bien, vale, de acuerdo. ¿Dónde mierda está ese jodido barranco?

* * *

><p>Una semana después, con el examen de bilogía superado, y además con buena nota -porque se pasó toda la bendita noche estudiando, con los ronquidos de Uzumaki como música de fondo-, Sasuke se ve que no había sacado la moraleja de esa situación. Y ahí estaba él, una vez más, en su habitación, sentado con la espalda perfectamente recta y la nariz introducida en el libro de texto, con un Naruto muy aburrido echado de cualquier forma arriba de su cama. Esta vez estudiaban historia, o más bien, él estudiaba historia y el rubio investigaba las maneras de descubrir extraterrestres o algo así.<p>

–Bastardo–y ataca de nuevo. – ¿No crees que deberían de actualizar la frase esa de "no lo verás ni en pintura"?

Sasuke se giró en su asiento, contemplándolo con si fuera el mayor idiota sobre el planeta -que lo era en su opinión-, parpadeando repetidas veces, con los primeros síntomas de un tic en la ceja y arrugando el ceño considerablemente.

– Hmp. ¿Por qué?

Se ve que Uchiha además de ser tonto, era gilipollas, porque no solo no aprendía a no estudiar con Naruto, sino que además lo alentaba a seguir sus conversaciones filosóficamente raras.

–Porque las pinturas están desfasadas. Los únicos cuadros que se ven son esos con formas raras y que no se sabe que mierda trató de dibujar el pintor, y ya no está de moda eso de hacerse retratos. –el chico hizo una pausa, esperando algún tipo de reacción en su amigo, pero se ve que este no quería malgastar saliva. –La frase debería de cambiarse y decir algo como "no lo verás ni en facebook" o algo así.

Aaaaaaaaaaah, gran descubrimiento de Naruto Uzumaki, por favor, un aplauso -con uno es suficiente, gracias.- En serio, ¿por qué mierda estudiaba con él? De hecho ¿por qué mierda aguantaba las idioteces de Naruto, en primer lugar?

No lo sabía, no estaba seguro o quizás no le daba la gana admitir la razón, pero habían tres cosas que sí estaban confirmadas: Sasuke era gilipollas -porque la gilipollez también era contagiosa y Uzumaki tenía para dar y recibir-, el chico era una especie de filósofo-frustrado-que-se-hacía-preguntas-estúpidas, y que él, por mucho que dijera que sus dudas existenciales era molestas y que en general, el chico era molesto e irritante, siempre lo terminaría soportando. Porque era Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, y solo por eso, por ser él -ese jodido bastardo- lo soportaría. Aunque tuviera que quedarse toda la noche estudiando.

* * *

><p><em>Aclaro, sé que puede que los personajes no estén dentro de su personalidad, pero este fic salió de otro que escribí ayer pensando en otra pareja completamente diferente a estos dos y que no llegué a publicar porque es dificil de explicar...xDD Se podría decir que es una adaptación de un fic de otro fandom mio a Naruto, pero de todos modos me pareció gracioso, aunque el final me pareció cursi (?) xD <em>


End file.
